1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is mounted on the ceiling of a vehicle such as a car and enables passengers to watch movies or TV programs and to receive information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of display apparatuses for vehicles, including those which can be used after mounted on the ceiling or the dashboard of a vehicle. Among them, the present invention relates to display apparatuses that can be used after mounted on the ceiling of a vehicle.
Prior art vehicle display apparatuses can be broken down to two types, one with a disc player such as a DVD player, mounted on the ceiling of a vehicle, and capable of being folded or unfolded, and the other without a disc player such as a DVD player and only with a display unit mounted on the ceiling and capable of being folded or unfolded.
An example of the former is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,455 by William L. Allan et al. Here, a DVD player is stowed in a TV housing. This display apparatus is not appropriate to a vehicle in which a disc player such as a DVD player is separately installed.
In a vehicle in which a disc player such as a DVD player is separately installed, a display apparatus without a disc player is appropriate and an example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,812 by Roland Kutzehr et al. This patented apparatus is not appropriate to a vehicle in which a DVD player is not installed separately. In this case, the owner of the vehicle should buy a separate disc player such as a DVD player.